Ténèbre
by Neph89
Summary: Nos héros dans le royaume des ténèbres...
1. Chapitre 1

Histoire inspirée par tout ce que j'ai pu lire ou regarder de vampirique, sauf Twilight, elle est antérieur aux livres de Stephenie Meyer. La fic se découpe en plusieurs parties. La première s'intitule Ténèbres.

Laney fut la première à corriger cette vieille fic. Après ré-écriture complète de l'histoire, Artis a pris la relève.

Le début est peut-être un peu lourd, des pensées vampiriques surtout, les héros ne font pas encore leurs apparitions, il faudra attendre le chapitre 2.

* * *

**Ténèbres**

1

_**Hiver 1788**_

« Je suis une créature destinée à ne vivre que de la nuit. Je ne connais plus le soleil. Les siècles sont passés et le souvenir de sa beauté, de sa chaleur intense s'est peu à peu effacé de mon esprit. Le soleil est devenu mon ennemi. Un infime rayon sur ma peau et mes cendres se disperseront aux quatre vents, je disparaîtrai sans laisser la moindre trace. Néanmoins, je ne regrette pas la lumière de l'astre brûlant. La lune est désormais mon amie, sa luminosité régente mon éternité, car, je suis immortelle.

Je suis un vampire. »

D'un bond léger, l'étrange femme s'éleva sans effort apparent. Pendant quelques secondes, elle sembla flotter dans les airs, puis, elle s'assit souplement sur la branche d'un des arbres aux abords du chemin.

« Et cette nuit, j'attendais l'Élu à qui je proposerais le terrible choix. C'était un événement sans précédent, la naissance d'un immortel. »

Un sourire mélancolique étira lentement les lèvres de l'immortelle.

« Nous ne naissons pas immortel, on le devient.

C'est étrange tout de même que l'on ne se souvienne pas de cette douleur… Ce moment où, par la force des choses, on vous oblige à prendre votre première respiration. Lorsque l'air, l'oxygène, emplit vos poumons pour la première fois. Cette terrible douleur qui fait de vous un humain, un simple mortel. C'est notre première souffrance et dans notre innocence, nous ignorons encore qu'elle sera suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Bien sûr, la douleur disparaît, on l'oublie, sans doute par habitude. C'est un instinct commun à tous les humains, respirer devient naturel, nous n'en prenons conscience que lorsque nous ne pouvons plus, pour quelque raison que cela puisse être.

Je ne me souviens pas de ma naissance de mortelle. Mais en moi, le souvenir de ma deuxième naissance reste intact. »

L'immortelle porta sa main à son cou.

_- Tu as le choix, avait-il dit de sa voix veloutée. La vie dans les ténèbres ou l'oubli dans la mort…_

« Une réponse qui allait changer toute mon existence. Un étrange sentiment de paix m'avait immédiatement envahi lorsque j'avais acquiescé. Je l'avais attendu depuis si longtemps, cet homme qui allait m'ouvrir la porte sur un autre royaume.

Ses crocs avaient transpercé ma peau avec une délicatesse incroyable. J'avais bien senti qu'il aspirait mon sang, cependant je n'avais éprouvé ni peur, ni douleur. Au contraire ! Je plongeais dans un univers où le temps et la loi de la gravité avaient disparu. Des ondes de plaisirs avaient coulé le long de ma nuque et un formidable sentiment de liberté m'avait envahi l'esprit. Comme dans un rêve, j'avais découvert les souvenirs de l'homme, comme s'ils étaient les miens.

Et « lui », parviendra-t-il à lire au plus profond de mon âme ?

Mon Élu…

Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il n'avait alors que quatorze ans. Mon cœur a aussitôt battu la chamade et son regard vert m'a définitivement envoûtée. C'était incroyable ! Moi ! Une Reine d'Égypte amoureuse d'un adolescent ! Reine, je l'avais été si peu de temps… Mon pays me manquait quelquefois, cependant, j'avais l'éternité pour le revoir. Et vivre dans les ténèbres ici ou là-bas … quelle différence ?

Mon Élu…

André Grandier.

C'était un homme maintenant. Quinze années s'étaient écoulées et dans l'ombre, j'avais vécu chaque instant de sa vie. J'avais contemplé l'adolescent devenir un homme. J'avais été l'attentive spectatrice de son évolution dans le monde des mortels.

Il était grand temps qu'il apprenne la vérité. Ma décision était définitive. Un Élu ne vivait pas longtemps et je sentais sa fin si proche.

Sans doute étais-je plus égoïste que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Les conséquences du lien qui m'unissait à André, je les connaissais parfaitement. J'éprouvais un désir irrépréhensible de le protéger de tout danger, mais, en totale contradiction, ce qui m'attirait le plus chez lui, c'était son sang.

Et, j'avais soif de lui. Terriblement soif. Il ne connaissait pas encore les dangers de ma nature la plus profonde… J'étais capable, en quelques minutes, d'arrêter irrémédiablement les battements de son cœur, d'aspirer complètement l'élixir de vie qui coulait dans ses veines. Plus les années passaient, plus je sentais ma soif devenir presque lancinante, elle me taraudait avec une intensité presque insupportable. »

Brusquement, les iris de l'immortelle rougeoyèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit sur les deux canines qui s'allongeaient lentement. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et respira profondément, enfouissant dans son esprit la terrible faim qui la submergeait. Enfin apaisée, ses pensées s'évadèrent de nouveau.

« André était au service d'une femme. Une étrange femme d'ailleurs, avec un destin particulier. Un destin qui n'était pas étranger à celui de l'homme. Un extraordinaire lien les unissait et qui ne se comparait aucunement à l'attachement d'un protecteur envers son Elu. Une forte amitié les unissait certes, cependant, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond encore… que je ne cherchais d'ailleurs pas à définir. Il me suffisait de savoir que cette femme avait ravi le cœur d'André et qu'il subissait cet amour en silence. Comme s'il avait déjà conscience de ce qu'il pourrait être, il se fondait dans l'obscurité et demeurait dans son ombre. Avait-elle conscience de la chance de vivre au côté de cet homme ?

En me remémorant mon passé, j'admettais volontiers que j'avais vécu de merveilleuses années auprès de mon protecteur. Comme André, il m'avait protégé mais toujours à distance. Sa sagesse était infinie, il m'avait enseigné tout ce qu'il me fallait savoir sur notre race et les dangers qui s'y attachaient.

La nuit où en moi avait surgi l'étrange sensation, une sorte d'appel auquel j'avais bien du mal à résister, j'en fis part à mon protecteur. Il m'avait semblé que son regard s'était attristé lorsqu'il m'annonça que c'était l'appel d'un Élu. Il m'expliqua aussi que dans ce monde, nous étions la seule race à ne pouvoir se reproduire. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant. Cependant, le sang de certains mortels éveillait chez les immortels l'envie de veiller sur les rares humains capables de franchir le seuil. Seuls, ces mortels pouvaient prétendre à la transformation. On les nommait les Elus.

Néanmoins, nous dévoilions notre existence que très rarement aux Élus car lorsque nous augmentions le nombre des membres de notre race, c'était pour l'éternité. Nous étions donc très prudents et ne dérogions pas à l'ultime règle : Laisser le choix.

Vivre dans les ténèbres n'était pas toujours facile. Quel est donc le but de notre existence ? Pourquoi l'éternité s'offre à certaines personnes et pas à d'autres ? Moi aussi j'ai accepté les ténèbres… Je marche dans la nuit, comme tous ceux de ma race, je vis grâce aux mortels qui me font le don d'un peu de leur vie. »

Refoulant ses souvenirs, les pensées de la femme se concentrèrent de nouveau vers André.

« Acceptera-t-il les ténèbres que j'avais décidé de lui offrir ? Cette dernière et lourde décision lui appartenait, je ne pouvais pas le forcer, ni l'influencer mais uniquement lui apprendre la vérité.

Je savais qu'il emprunterait cette route. Il s'était enfui pour oublier son désespoir dans l'alcool… pour sans doute soulager sa douleur. Son unique œil, je le savais, le faisait terriblement souffrir. J'en ressentais la douleur, comme si elle était mienne.

J'avais conscience qu'au moment même où nos sangs se mélangeraient, je ne ressentirais plus ce lien qui m'unissait à André. Malgré cela, j'avais la certitude que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui serait éternel. »

Soudainement aux aguets, le regard perçant de l'Immortelle fixa un cavalier. Ses sens entièrement en éveil, elle écoutait l'homme qui chantait. Elle se laissa alors glisser et retomba sans un bruit sur le sol. Elle se plaça au milieu du chemin.

« L'homme était encore loin, il ne pouvait guère m'apercevoir. Par contre, ma nature me permettait cet exploit. Il était manifestement ivre et inévitablement, mon cœur se serra… Il avait l'air si désespéré.

Allait-il accepter ? Il me faudrait avant tout lui apprendre à admettre notre existante. Tant de contes et de légendes nous avaient décrits de façon ignoble et si loin de la vérité !

Nous n'étions pourtant pas des monstres ! Nous autres, les immortels, nous possédons aussi une âme comme tout être vivant sur cette terre. Nous éprouvons de la tristesse… Nous aimons… Nous avions juste une autre façon de vivre. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**2**

André se rapprochait toujours. Il pouvait désormais distinguer la femme au milieu du chemin mais il n'y prêtait guère attention. Il guidait sa monture maladroitement, celle-ci allant de droite à gauche… et il chantonnait.

Puis, penchant la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux.

- Oh Oscar, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu à la santé de mon œil, railla-t-il d'une voix déformée par l'alcool… Oh Seigneur, comme il me fait souffrir !

André baissa la tête pitoyablement.

- Oscar… Que va-t-il se passer si je perds la vue ? Poursuivit-il misérablement. Oh je ne préfère pas y penser, l'idée que je ne verrai plus me remplit d'effroi… Oh mon Dieu ! Faites que cela n'arrive jamais, je crois que je n'y survivrai pas.

En pleine tourmente, il releva la tête et poussa un hurlement.

- Oscar ! Non ! Je veux continuer à te voir ! clama-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Tu es si belle Oscar ! Comment pourrai-je vivre sans contempler tes yeux ?

Le cœur brisé par la complainte d'André, l'Immortelle fixa ses pensées sur la monture et bientôt l'animal s'arrêta, obéissant ainsi à l'ordre qu'elle venait de lui transmettre mentalement.

L'homme failla tomber de sa monture avant de se rattraper de justesse.

- Eh bien… ! s'étonna-t-il dans un hoquet. En voilà des façons mon ami, marmonna-t-il un peu agacé en talonnant l'animal… Eh bien ! Avance !

L'Immortelle s'approcha lentement et, instinctivement, André redressa la tête mais si brusquement qu'il en grimaça en sentant le martèlement dans sa tête s'intensifier**.** Il inspira profondément et porta son regard sur la femme. Ses yeux s'arrondirent en découvrant l'étrange apparition qui lui souriait. Il la fixa d'un air hébété tandis qu'elle lui présentait ses mains, paumes levées vers le ciel.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle doucement. Je vous attendais.

André demeura immobile, s'évertuant à chasser l'illusion qui lui barrait la route, puis comprenant finalement que son esprit en avait décidé autrement, il se laissa glisser à terre. Il eut bien du mal à se stabiliser sur ses jambes et dut prendre appui contre le flanc de sa monture. Il balaya rapidement du regard les fines mains tendues avant de scruter la femme. Sûrement un rêve, déduit-il rapidement afin de ne pas augmenter la douleur de sa pauvre tête par une trop intense réflexion.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Mais s'il rêvait, comme se faisait-il qu'il puisse intervenir si facilement ? C'étaient ses propres pensées et vraisemblablement, c'était lui aussi qui avait décidé de poser cette question ! Était-il déjà parvenu à contrôler un songe ?

- Votre amie, répondit simplement la femme.

André émit un semblant de rire, convaincu désormais qu'il nageait en plein rêve. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

- J'aimerais vous apporter un peu de réconfort…, poursuivit le fruit de ses songes. Votre tourmente me remplit de tristesse. Laissez-moi soulager votre peine. Prenez mes mains… Je vous promets que vous vous sentirez mieux. Ensuite je pourrais vous expliquer qui je suis et pourquoi je suis là…

Devait-il considérer son rêve de cauchemardesque ? Son unique œil encore valide se plissa et effleura la longue chevelure noire qui tombait presque à mi-cuisse de la création de son esprit. Il observa attentivement le fin visage dépourvu d'artifice, et plongea un instant dans les immenses yeux noirs. Puis son œil dériva vers le nez droit et la bouche teintée de rouge pour enfin descendre lentement des épaules aux pieds.

L'Immortelle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'André fut consterné de constater qu'elle ne portait pas de vêtements chauds. Elle n'en avait nul besoin, elle ne ressentait pas le froid comme les mortels. Cette nuit, elle portait sa tenue préférée : une longue robe noire à fines bretelles. Elle se resserrait à sa taille puis tombait droite le long de ses jambes pour atterrir sur la pointe de ses pieds.

André conclut finalement qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un cauchemar puisque son subconscient avait créé une femme. L'opposé d'Oscar, certes, néanmoins sa création était très belle… Il décida brusquement d'accéder à la requête de l'illusion et tendit les mains. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve alcoolisé !

La femme les prit doucement, les réchauffant entre les siennes.

André l'observa tandis qu'elle baissait les paupières. Quelques secondes passèrent lorsqu'il réalisa soudainement que la douleur s'était… évanouie. C'était le seul mot qui venait à son esprit délirant.

Malheureusement, l'Immortelle ne pouvait soulager la peine de son cœur. Elle n'en avait pas la faculté. Son pouvoir se limitait seulement à soulager la douleur physique, en l'occurrence celle de son œil. Elle assimila lentement le mal pour l'enfouir au plus profond de son esprit. Celle-ci disparaîtrait d'elle-même lorsqu'elle se plongerait dans le profond sommeil des vampires. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit André statufié, visiblement étonné de ne plus ressentir plus aucune douleur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-il pour la seconde fois en détachant lentement ses mains de celles de la jeune femme.

- Je suis votre protectrice. Du moins je le serai si vous acceptez ma proposition.

- Protectrice ? Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Que me chantez-vous là ?! Et comment avez-vous fait pour… ?

- Je ne peux vous l'expliquer simplement, coupa l'Immortelle. C'est une chose qui fait partie de moi et… qui pourrait faire partie de vous si vous le souhaitez.

André hésitait à persister dans cet étrange délire. Bien sûr, il était soulagé, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il n'avait pas besoin de se contrôler pour ne pas s'effondrer de douleur. Il sentait chacun de ses muscles se détendre un à un. Son esprit cherchait-il un peu de repos ? Le lui offrait-il par l'intermédiaire de cette femme ? Jusqu'où son rêve allait-il le mener ?

L'Immortelle s'était toujours gardée de lire dans l'esprit de son Élu. Elle doutait même pouvoir y parvenir, l'esprit de l'homme était trop puissant pour cela. Cependant, elle n'eut aucun mal à lire la réponse dans le regard qu'il posait sur elle. Il acceptait de l'écouter.

- Allons nous mettre à l'abri, dit-elle dans un sourire. Nous ne pouvons rester au milieu du chemin.

Ayant son assentiment, la femme le guida vers une petite clairière. Et tandis qu'il libérait son cheval qui s'éloigna tranquillement, elle leva les yeux au ciel et contempla le croissant de lune parmi les nombreuses étoiles. Enfin, elle se tourna vers André. Il s'était assis sur le tronc d'un vieil arbre tombé depuis certainement longtemps.

Le moment était donc venu. Aura-t-il peur ? Ou sera-t-il seulement sceptique ?

- André…

L'homme sursauta, se leva à demi avant de s'asseoir calmement.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton coupant.

- Je vous ai observé pendant des années. Depuis vos quatorze ans pour être précise. J'attendais le moment.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Je sais. Avant tout, je pense qu'il serait plus logique de vous dire qui je suis et surtout ce que je suis…

L'Immortelle s'approcha et s'assit à même le sol, dans une posture qui, pouvant être acceptable pour une fillette, ne convenait guère à une femme. André leva un sourcil intrigué mais demeura silencieux tandis qu'elle levait son regard noir vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Je me prénomme Nerfitera. Je suis d'origine égyptienne. Je fus une Reine à une certaine époque… Connaissez-vous ce que l'on appelle l'ancienne Égypte ?

- Franchement non ! Répondit-il en tapotant le bout de son nez. Je ne me passionne pas pour les lointains horizons… Reine avez-vous dit ? J'ai quand même certains souvenirs et je crois savoir que les pharaons n'existent plus depuis… longtemps, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

- En effet, répondit l'Immortelle dans un sourire nostalgique. Toutefois je ne vous ai pas dit que j'étais Reine mais que je le fus. Je ne le suis plus... depuis ma transformation.

- Votre transformation ? Madame Nerfa… Nerfi…

- Appelez-moi simplement Nerfitera comme je vous appellerai André…

- Bien, répondit lentement André après un petit silence, manifestement un peu dépassé. Mais votre nom est assez… comment pourrais-je dire ? Il est…

- Égyptien, sourit la femme, un peu taquine.

- Hum ! Fit André sceptique, avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Parlez-moi de votre… comment dites-vous ?

- Transformation, répondit-elle d'un ton soudain plus grave.

L'immortelle se fit pensive. Elle venait de capter une étonnante pensée de l'homme. A ses yeux, elle n'existait pas. Devait-elle le convaincre qu'elle était bel et bien réelle avant de lui dévoiler sa nature ?

- Ressentez-vous une attirance envers moi ? Questionna-t-elle lentement.

- Une attirance ? Souffla-t-il ahuri.

André se reprit toutefois rapidement et esquissa même un sourire. Ce rêve qui commençait tout juste à l'amuser, deviendrait-il plus… sensuel ? A peine cette pensée lui traversa-t-elle l'esprit, qu'il fronça les sourcils.

- Pas du tout ! S'exclama-t-il avec brusquerie, repoussant l'idée qu'il puisse trahir Oscar même en rêve.

Trahir ? Songea aussitôt André. Alors qu'elle n'était pas mienne ?

- N'ayez pas peur de me décrire les sensations que vous éprouvez, déclara la femme, le sortant de ses réflexions moroses.

- Je ne ressens absolument ri… ! Commença André avec véhémence avant de s'interrompre.

L'homme secoua lentement la tête pour chasser la pensée saugrenue qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Pourtant, il réalisait aussi qu'il ne ressentait plus les effets de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité toute la soirée. « Réveille-toi ! » S'ordonna-t-il. Il fallait juste qu'il en termine avec ce rêve délirant !

Sous le regard attentif de l'Immortelle, André prenait peu à peu conscience qu'il ne pouvait émerger d'un sommeil qui n'existait pas. Il était parfaitement réveillé et rien de cette conversation complètement irréaliste avec une femme qui ne semblait pas en être une, n'était le fruit de son imagination.

- N'ayez pas peur de moi André, murmura-t-elle d'un ton apaisant. Je ne pourrai jamais vous faire le moindre mal.

Désormais lucide, André resta un instant confus. Pourtant, au grand étonnement de l'immortelle, il hocha la tête, esquissant un sourire à mi chemin entre l'hésitation et l'amusement. Hésitant parce qu'il ne savait comment réagir face cette insolite situation… Amusé, parce qu'il doutait qu'une femme si frêle puisse lui faire le moindre mal. De plus, André ne ressentait pas cette peur que la femme semblait tant redouter de sa part. La curiosité était la plus forte… Il était intrigué.

- Je dois avoir l'apparence d'une femme proche de votre âge, reprit l'Immortelle, puisque l'homme ne bougeait pas. Cependant, je suis beaucoup plus âgée. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus… Rappelez-vous, j'ai vécu à l'époque des pharaons qui ont maintenant disparu… Vous paraissez sceptique… Je vous comprends, il n'est pas facile de me croire sur parole.

- En effet, confirma André, moqueur. Comment voulez-vous que je croie à vos fables ! Vous devez savoir que cela n'est pas possi…

- Avez-vous entendu parler des vampires ? Coupa soudainement l'Immortelle.

André éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rêve mais cela y ressemblait fortement, songeait l'homme. Néanmoins devant le visage sérieux de la femme, son rire finit par s'éteindre lentement, seul son sourire persistait.

Le vampire sentit malgré tout qu'elle avait capté toute l'attention d'André. Le plus important, c'était qu'il n'était pas effrayé, sans doute aussi parce qu'il pensait à une quelconque plaisanterie.

- Oui, répondit enfin André, malicieusement, montrant combien la question l'amusait. J'en ai entendu parler.

- Je suis ce que vous appelez communément un vampire, déclara la femme.

La lueur moqueuse dans le regard d'André s'éteignit brusquement.

- Notre race a gardé cette… expression, poursuivit-elle néanmoins. Toutefois, nous ne sommes pas les monstres que vous vous plaisez à décrire dans vos légendes.

Désormais très loin d'être amusé, André regardait maintenant la femme visiblement comme s'il s'agissait d'une démente. Il se leva brusquement, rapidement imité par l'Immortelle.

- Écoutez, je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Le vampire soupira, elle n'avait plus le choix désormais, André s'éloignait déjà. D'un seul bond, elle le rejoignit et se plaça devant lui pour lui barrer le passage. L'homme fronça les sourcils, peu désireux à faire usage de la force pour se débarrasser de cette femme et de ses histoires abracadabrantes !

- Je sais que vous ne me croyez pas, soupira-t-elle. Mais je peux vous le montrer…

- Ah oui ? Vous allez vous transformer en chauve-souris ? Ironisa l'homme en amorçant un pas sur le côté.

- Regardez-moi André !


	3. Chapitre 3

**3**

L'exclamation avait été prononcée avec tant de puissance qu'André obéit instinctivement et baissa les yeux vers la femme. Il se tendit mais demeura figé lorsque le visage, qui lui semblait étrangement beaucoup moins… humain, s'approcha du sien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa avec effarement qu'elle allait l'embrasser mais elle se contentait de le fixer.

Le vampire écoutait les battements du cœur de l'homme avec une attention particulière. Et bientôt, la douce musique du sang qui coulait dans ses veines résonna délicieusement à ses oreilles. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle passa lentement sa langue sur ses canines. Celles-ci avaient encore leur taille normale mais la femme vampire savait qu'au moment même où sa soif s'intensifierait, ses dents s'allongeraient, prêtes à mordre afin de recueillir l'élixir de vie qu'elle désirait tant.

Avec fascination, André contempla les prunelles noires qui s'embrasaient. Ce regard posé sur lui n'avait plus rien d'humain et il devina plus qu'il ne vit les canines qui s'allongeaient.

Il aurait dû avoir peur, pensa immédiatement André. Cependant, imperturbable, il restait planté devant le vampire, et paisiblement il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Allez-vous me tuer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque pensif.

La femme vampire tressaillit et son regard rougeoyant s'éteignit brusquement. Lentement, les canines se rétractèrent. Un peu étonné, André observa la… femme ou quoi qu'elle puisse être véritablement, baisser la tête.

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Vous me croyez ?

André marqua un temps de silence.

- Je ne devrais pas, répondit-il enfin avant d'esquisser une moue perplexe. Mais, je crois bien que… oui.

- J'en suis heureuse, sourit le vampire, en redressant la tête.

André poussa un profond soupir. Il n'en revenait pas de se trouver dans cette situation.

Et puis, comment était-on censé parler avec un… vampire ? Se demanda André, pas encore certain de vouloir désigner la femme ainsi.

- Les vampires existent, dit-il lentement afin de s'entendre annoncer à voix haute cette incroyable révélation.

- Oui, acquiesça doucement l'immortelle.

André hocha distraitement la tête.

- André, ce que je vais vous révéler maintenant va peut-être vous surprendre, enchaîna-t-elle.

L'homme haussa les sourcils avec incrédulité.

- Parce qu'il y aurait plus surprenant que de rencontrer un vampire ? ironisa-t-il.

Nefertira soupira. Peut-être allait-elle trop vite. Admettre l'existence des vampires était une chose, les connaître était très différent. Bien sûr, André ne manifestait aucune crainte à son égard, cependant, elle ne pouvait ignorer que sous cette attitude moqueuse, se cachait une certaine réserve.

- Mais avant, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je pense que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser.

Des questions ? André en avait des milliers évidemment qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il leva soudainement un regard perçant sur l'Immortelle.

- Êtes-vous morte… ou bien vivante ?

- Ai-je l'air d'un cadavre ? Répondit-elle dans un sourire amusé avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement. Je ne me suis pas relevée d'un tombeau si c'est cela que vous désirez savoir. Je ne suis pas si différente de la femme que j'ai été, ma transformation n'est que physique.

- Et immortelle…

- Pas invulnérable, opposa simplement Nefertira.

- … Le soleil ?

- C'est effectivement la plus grande menace, néanmoins il existe d'autres manières de mourir pour les vampires …

- Un pieu dans le cœur ? grimaça André.

- Ce n'est pas tellement le fait de planter un pieu dans le cœur qui nous est fatal, expliqua la femme vampire. Mais plutôt une importante perte de sang.

- Alors, tout n'est que mensonge… l'eau bénite ne vous brûle pas ? L'ail ne vous repousse pas ?

- J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de goûter de l'eau sacrée, c'est… rafraîchissant, dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaule. L'odeur de l'ail ne m'empêchera pas de vous approcher, toutefois, j'avoue que je n'en aime guère le parfum.

André se tut. Il assimilait toutes ses révélations avec un naturel qui le stupéfiait. Pourquoi était-il si calme ? Ne devrait-il pas se mettre à hurler, gesticuler comme un fou et s'enfuir à toutes jambes… ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

- Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il enfin en songeant que c'était la question la plus essentielle.

**

* * *

  
**

Elle pleurait.

La femme qu'il aimait, pleurait et ses larmes pétrifièrent André. Une sourde terreur l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa l'acte qu'il avait failli commettre. Sa main s'ouvrit et le morceau de tissu tomba lentement à ses pieds. Les larmes affluèrent sous ses paupières tandis qu'il baissa la tête.

Une rose reste une rose, murmura-t-il doucement. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu resteras à jamais celle que j'aurai le plus chérie, continua-t-il, en recouvrant d'une fine couverture le corps tremblant sous ses pleurs.

André se détourna avant de s'immobiliser sur le seuil. Ses épaules se ployèrent, ses yeux noyés de larmes amères, se fixèrent dans le vague. Les mots qui pesaient sur son cœur semblèrent ne plus vouloir garder le silence.

- Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi, Oscar, supplia-t-il… Mais si tu savais ce que j'ai enduré. Si tu savais Oscar, toutes ces années passées près de toi. Sans jamais aucun espoir, sans avoir jamais la moindre lueur dans la nuit qui aurait pu me rapprocher de toi. De toi que j'aime…

Ses paupières se fermèrent et des larmes douloureuses coulèrent le long de ses joues.

… Que je n'ai cessé d'aimer depuis le premier jour où tu m'es apparue comme dans un éblouissement sans fin… Je t'aime Oscar… Je t'aime.

**

* * *

**

André avait trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque du château. C'était une pièce qu'Oscar et lui avaient toujours affectionnée. Ils y avaient passé de nombreuses soirées, quelque fois silencieuses et parfois, animées par des conversations… philosophiques.

Mais alors que le soleil perdait de son intensité, il était seul. Prostré dans un fauteuil devant un feu depuis longtemps mort, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir un seul de ces livres soigneusement rangés sur les étagères. Néanmoins, il se souvenait que dans certains de ces ouvrages, il était question de valeureux chevaliers, de sinistres sorcières, de cruels loups-garous, de bons génies et de … vampires, également.

Vampire…

André se redressa légèrement et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. C'était impensable ! Il connaissait cette réalité qu'était l'existence des vampires que depuis la veille et il n'était pas autant bouleversé qu'on aurait pu le croire.

« Nefertira… »

Ce choix qu'elle lui avait offert. La vie éternelle dans les ténèbres. André se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il avait conscience qu'il avait fait son choix au moment même où Oscar lui avait annoncé que sa présence ne lui était plus nécessaire.

André se leva lourdement et se tourna vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la campagne entourant le château des Jarjayes.

Le soleil se glissait maintenant derrière l'horizon, laissant son ultime colonne de feu embraser l'immensité azure. Les premières étoiles s'étaient déjà données rendez-vous pour saluer l'astre qui cédait désormais la place à la nuit.

« Nefertira… »

L'avenir dans ce monde dans lequel il lui semblait uniquement survivre lui apparaissait désormais tellement sombre et si froid.

André observa le soleil qui avait désormais déposé les armes, laissant la place à une nuit d'encre.

Il disparaîtrait de sa vue puisqu'elle le désirait. Il se fondrait encore un peu plus dans les ténèbres et sans qu'elle le sache, poursuivrait ce pourquoi il avait toujours vécu.

A peine cette pensée arrivait-elle à son terme qu'André entendit derrière lui le bruit d'un lourd livre être refermé.

- De vampires, donc…, résonna une voix devenue si étrangement familière.

André fronça les sourcils et se retourna lentement pour fixer celle qui allait changer son destin.

- Êtes-vous arrivée depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il.

- Aussi longtemps que le permet ma… nature.

L'Immortelle s'approcha lentement d'André. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le vieux plancher. Un plancher sur lequel même une plume qui y tombait faisait craquer les lattes. Seul un froissement d'air accompagnait ses mouvements. Arrivée à la hauteur de l'homme, elle lui adressa un regard intense.

- J'avais hâte de vous voir, André, souffla-t-elle. Hâte de connaître votre choix…

Le doute s'installa dans le regard de l'homme.

- … Si je deviens… ce que vous êtes, hasarda-t-il, j'ai peur de… de…

- … de faire du mal. Vous avez peur de tuer, conclut l'Immortelle gravement.

- J'ai vu votre regard, rappela lentement André, il était affamé.

La femme vampire esquissa un sourire amer.

- Je suis un vampire… Mais, je ne veux pas vous mentir, André. Ce sont les humains qui ont créé ce mythe sur notre existence. Malheureusement, les légendes ont souvent une part de vérité. C'est vrai, il existe des monstres parmi les immortels… comme il en existe parmi les humains.

- Mais pour survivre… hésita l'homme. Comment vous nourrissez-vous ? Lâcha-t-il brusquement sentant que c'était là sa véritable angoisse.

- Les vampires se nourrissent de sang, vous le savez, répondit-elle posément. Néanmoins, il nous est tout fait possible de nous nourrir sans que la vie des mortels soit en danger. De plus, ajouta-t-elle en suivant son instinct, les esprits des mortels n'ont aucun secret pour les vampires… lire leurs pensées, les effacer… Les humains ne souviennent pas d'avoir croisé notre chemin.

- Vous… Vous lisez mes pensées !

L'immortelle sourit.

- Non. Il y a des limites à ce pouvoir. Il nous est difficile de pénétrer les esprits puissants tel que le vôtre. Je ne fais que suivre mon intuition.

Nefertira pouvait désormais lire clairement dans le regard d'André mais celui-ci comprit immédiatement qu'elle désirait entendre sa réponse de vive voix. Il inspira profondément. Ses pensées se tournèrent une dernière fois vers la femme qu'il avait laissée en pleurs par sa faute.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.


	4. Chapitre 4

**4**

Loin du château des Jarjayes qu'il avait quitté sans même un regard en arrière, André attendait. Nerfitera l'avait mené dans la clairière de leur rencontre. Il était un Élu, lui avait-elle expliqué, un homme qui pouvait franchir le seuil vers l'immortalité. Cependant, il ne recherchait pas l'éternité, il désirait seulement la force et les pouvoirs des vampires afin de protéger, même à son insu, celle qu'il aimait.

L'Immortelle sourit doucement, peut-être pour le rassurer, pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune appréhension, il était seulement fasciné par l'éclat surnaturel des prunelles qui le fixaient.

D'une démarche féline, qu'André avait déjà remarqué auparavant, elle s'approcha et dégagea les cheveux pour laisser apparaître le cou de l'homme. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle posa sa bouche sur sa gorge.

Un sourire extatique étira les lèvres d'André. Elle buvait son sang mais n'en ressentait pas la moindre répugnance. Et, tandis que d'étranges images traversaient son esprit, André se sentit vaciller légèrement puis, dans un éclair de lucidité, il comprit qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Ses jambes flanchèrent brusquement et refusèrent de le soutenir. Ce sont des mains amicales, rassurantes, qui le freinèrent dans une chute qu'il ne pouvait éviter.

Une voix l'appelait au loin, l'encourageant à sortir d'un sommeil pourtant si paisible, mais ce fut l'étrange odeur qui envahissait ses narines qui éveilla André. Il souleva lentement les paupières et découvrit l'Immortelle penchée sur lui. Son regard dériva et se fixa sur le fin poignet d'où s'échappait un filet de sang. Il sentit sa bouche se dessécher. Sa gorge le brûlait horriblement. Il avait soudainement soif et cette seule pensée emplit tout son être jusqu'à en devenir tellement insoutenable qu'il s'arqua brusquement en poussant un long gémissement de souffrance.

Il sentit alors un liquide apaiser ses lèvres déshydratées et instinctivement, il y passa sa langue. Inexplicablement attiré par ce goût qui lui paraissait exquis, il entrouvrit ses lèvres.

Il avalait encore et encore, se désaltérant de ce riche liquide savoureux et salé sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Sa soif ne semblait s'apaiser qu'en buvant ce précieux élixir.

**

* * *

**

Sous la bourrasque qui s'élevait, Oscar observa pensivement son ancien subalterne qui lui adressait un dernier signe.

- Je trouve cette visite bien étrange, s'étonna-t-elle finalement auprès de Grand-mère tandis que le comte disparaissait. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il est venu faire ici ?

- Monsieur de Girodel a parlé longuement avec ton père, Oscar, répondit celle-ci en baissant la tête, et en fait, je ne sais comment te l'annoncer, la vérité est qu'il lui a demandé ta main.

Complètement abasourdi, le regard d'Oscar s'agrandit.

- Comment ?

- C'est la vérité Oscar. Et ton père en a paru enchanté et il a remercié monsieur le comte et il lui a laissé entendre que cela pourrait se faire !

* * *

André se leva lentement, laissant le temps à ses membres, encore engourdis, de retrouver toute leur souplesse. Il s'approcha du feu qui crépitait encore dans la cheminée. Sa chaleur lui était parfaitement inutile mais il emplissait l'atmosphère de senteurs qu'il affectionnait. De plus, il pouvait rester ainsi des heures durant, sans se lasser, à contempler le spectacle magnifique des flammes aux couleurs plus vives depuis qu'il était devenu vampire.

André leva sa main devant son visage. C'était un geste qu'il avait déjà effectué lors de son éveil à l'éternité. Il avait été émerveillé par la netteté de sa vision puis il avait réalisé avec stupéfaction que non seulement son œil malade ne le faisait plus souffrir mais le miracle était que son œil invalide avait guéri. À présent, il voyait aussi clairement dans la nuit qu'en plein jour.

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la première explosion de ses sens. Désormais, il ne prêtait plus attention au fait qu'il courait prodigieusement vite sans même s'essouffler ni même sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. En devenant immortel, il pouvait aussi tellement alléger son corps que ses pieds décollaient du sol. Il avait en outre, acquis une force incommensurable… Et bien d'autres dons qu'il ne s'expliquait pas encore.

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, il pencha la tête en arrière et ouvrit son esprit, triant parmi la confusion des sons qui lui parvenaient ceux qu'il désirait entendre. Il filtra ensuite les odeurs afin d'en percevoir les plus agréables.

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il laissa enfin son esprit le conduire vers la femme à laquelle il n'avait jamais cessé de penser. Et enfin, il s'ouvrit prudemment aux émotions.

Brusquement, le corps d'André se tendit et instinctivement il dirigea son regard rougissant vers la cheminée.

Le feu s'intensifia violemment dans l'âtre.

* * *

Oscar referma lentement la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa un instant.

Les paroles de grand-mère résonnaient une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles. Perdue dans ses pensées, Oscar détacha son épée de sa ceinture qu'elle accrocha machinalement à une chaise. Elle enleva la veste de son uniforme qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds et retira ses bottes qu'elle lança au petit bonheur.

Elle se planta devant son miroir et contempla pensivement son reflet.

- Moi ? Me marier ? Avec Girodel ! Avec un homme que je me suis toujours plu à considérer comme un ami… Mon père accepterait cette union ? Continua-t-elle vaguement étonnée.

Pendant un instant, elle baissa les paupières avec un sourire amusé. Puis, elle s'observa de nouveau.

- Mais quelle mouche les pique donc ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Fit-elle avant de s'esclaffer.

Le rire sans joie qui résonna, qui semblait juste être le moyen d'apaiser cette soudaine tension, s'éteignit rapidement.

Finalement, dans un soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et plongea son visage dans un oreiller moelleux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retourna, son visage exprimait une certaine surprise.

André ? Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le visage du jeune homme lui avait traversé l'esprit. Oscar replia un bras sur ses yeux.

Elle s'était efforcée de ne pas penser à celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son ami le plus cher, le plus fidèle, presque comme un frère, parce qu'en l'oubliant, elle supprimait aussi cette nuit-là de sa mémoire ! Et pourtant, la colère ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant depuis qu'il avait disparu de sa vie. Elle aurait pu en être soulagée, un face à face avec André lui apparaissait comme une épreuve insurmontable. Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas à dissiper cette angoisse qui l'étreignait… Elle ne lui pardonnait pas mais étrangement, alors que l'évidence s'imposait, elle n'était pas certaine d'en connaître la véritable raison.

Épuisée, Oscar sombra enfin dans un sommeil qui se révéla agité.

Elle rêvait de Fersen mais curieusement une autre figure se superposa au visage du jeune suédois. Puis, le comte disparut tout à fait, remplacé par un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Cependant il faisait si sombre qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le distinguer avec netteté. Seules, les prunelles qui brillaient dans la pénombre et la tristesse qui y luisait lui serraient inexplicablement le cœur.

Oscar tendit une main mais l'homme secoua lentement la tête et recula, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse ! Elle voulait le suivre mais ses pas ne franchissaient pas le halo de lumière dont elle était entourée.

Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme.

**

* * *

**

André crispa les mâchoires. Le gémissement vibra à ses oreilles et se répercuta douloureusement dans toute sa tête. Il lutta durement pour ne pas s'insinuer dans l'esprit de la femme. Il aurait voulu apaiser ses craintes mais la peur de découvrir la raison du cauchemar qui torturait la jeune femme le freinait. Lentement, Il referma une à une les portes de son esprit, y interdisant par des murs inébranlables toute intrusion.

Alors seulement, il détendit ses muscles et pencha la tête en arrière, son regard balaya pensivement les ornements du plafond de sa vaste chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surveillait les dangers, les émotions, la moindre menace qui pourraient troubler l'âme de la jeune femme.

Mais jamais encore, il n'avait perçu son aura avec autant de force.

**

* * *

**

Nefertira leva les yeux vers l'homme à ses côtés. Il l'avait entraîné dans une « chasse » et bien qu'elle fût étonnée de son invitation - habituellement il préférait être seul - ce qui l'intriguait, c'est qu'il demeurait immobile, à observer passivement, mais elle n'aurait pu en jurer, les quelques rares humains qui osaient encore traîner à cette heure tardive de la nuit dans les rues de Paris.

La femme vampire sourit légèrement. André était déjà beau lorsqu'il était mortel, désormais immortel, il était magnifique ! Elle était évidemment immunisée contre l'attraction que pouvait provoquer un vampire envers les humains, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver envoûtant ainsi vêtu. Comme la plupart des immortels, il avait pris l'habitude de s'habiller de noir, se fondant ainsi plus facilement dans les ténèbres. Certes, pour l'œil humain, il pouvait paraître plus pâle, mais avec son regard trop brillant qui, s'il le désirait, devenait hypnotique et en y ajoutant ce côté mystérieux, il n'avait cependant aucun mal à charmer les demoiselles à qui il offrait un peu de tendresse en échange d'un peu de ce sang qui était vital pour les vampires.

Le sourire de l'Immortelle s'agrandit et son regard se teinta de fierté, André était un vampire hors du commun. L'acception si rapide et sans aucune appréhension à sa nouvelle condition était assez surprenante. En quelques semaines, alors qu'elle avait mis elle-même des années, André avait appris à gérer ses sens et utilisait sans effort apparent tout les dons propres à leur race. Elle avait aussi conscience qu'il avait acquis des pouvoirs qu'elle-même doutait de pouvoir maîtriser.

Le sourire de l'Immortelle s'évanouit et elle laissa échapper un soupir. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard d'André n'avaient rien perdu en intensité, elle était cependant très incertaine de pouvoir définir exactement leurs natures. Il demeurait toujours serviable et d'une extrême gentillesse à son égard, mais il se détachait d'elle, préférant s'isoler la plupart du temps.

Elle songea brusquement à son protecteur et le plaisir qu'elle ressentit lorsque le visage de l'homme lui traversa l'esprit la bouleversa.

Perdue parmi les nouvelles émotions qu'elle ressentait en se remémorant celui qui avait été son guide pendant plusieurs décennies, Nefertira papillonna des paupières lorsqu'André s'élança soudainement dans les airs. Il survolait si vite les toits de Paris que l'œil humain n'aurait pu le discerner. Le vampire s'immobilisa brusquement, et son attention se focalisa sur la place qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Étonnée, Nefertira le rejoignit avec une rapidité équivalente et baissa les yeux vers la foule en colère qui s'assemblait. Elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourtant une scène à laquelle ils avaient déjà assisté auparavant. Bien sûr, elle connaissait aussi l'inquiétude d'André envers son peuple mais rien qui pourrait expliquer l'expression bouleversée qu'il affichait.

Un sourd grondement émana de la poitrine d'André. Nefertira leva les yeux et se figea en découvrant la lueur terrifiante dans le regard du vampire. Ses lèvres s'étaient rétractées sur ses canines, et le corps tendu à l'extrême, il avait adopté une posture qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'envi de se nourrir. Malgré la maîtrise qu'André exerçait sur lui-même, c'était une dangereuse créature qui se tenait à côté de l'Immortelle, qui à tout instant, pouvait bondir sur son ennemi et l'anéantir.

Le regard de l'Immortelle se détourna et rechercha la raison de la soudaine rage d'André. Elle finit par découvrir un carrosse et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec appréhension. Elle comprenait désormais, Ce n'était pas la voiture que surveillait André, c'était la foule qui s'apprêtait à attaquer le carrosse aux armoiries des Jarjayes.

- Que vas-tu faire, André ? Un massacre pour sauver cette humaine ? Demanda-t-elle posément.

André ne répondit pas, néanmoins l'Immortelle sentit que la tension du vampire baissait peu à peu en intensité. Sans quitter la progression du carrosse, il se redressa avec lenteur.

- Elle n'est pas uniquement une humaine, déclara-t-il finalement tout aussi calmement que l'Immortelle.

- C'est la femme que tu aimes.

C'était une constatation mais aux oreilles de Nefertira, elle résonna comme une critique ou peut-être un reproche, néanmoins André ne parut pas s'en apercevoir.

- Pas seulement…, reprit lentement André.

Elle scruta avec une attention particulière son compagnon, toute tension l'avait déserté, néanmoins, il était évident qu'à la première menace envers la mortelle, il s'élancerait à son secours.

- Elle est… beaucoup plus que cela, ajouta-t-il après un étrange silence.


	5. Chapitre 5

**5**

Le regard sombre, Nerfitera observait la progression d'André. Telle une ombre menaçante, il fendait la foule, repoussant d'un simple revers de la main les mortels qui lui barraient le chemin. Lorsque le vampire s'agenouilla finalement auprès de la jeune femme manifestement évanouie, les humains durent ressentir instinctivement le danger car ils n'osèrent pas s'approcher d'André qui soulevait la femme. L'Immortelle soupira profondément et profita de l'arrivée de soldats pour se faufiler parmi la foule qui s'enfuyait et rejoindre André.

Demeurant à l'entrée de la ruelle, elle le contempla, alors qu'avec précaution et délicatesse, il allongeait l'humaine sur le sol.

- Oscar… Oscar, supplia-t-il… Oscar, réveille-toi… Tu es hors de danger… Oscar… ?

Nerfitera s'avança, presque à contre cœur.

Un frémissement parcourut le corps d'Oscar, puis elle souleva lentement les paupières et son regard se plongea dans les prunelles d'André.

L'Immortelle se détourna vivement lorsqu'elle perçut dans les yeux de la femme soldat ce qui pouvait ressembler à de la joie. Elle ne vit pas que la joie s'était déjà évanouie et que le regard s'était agrandi avant de se refermer à demi.

- André… murmura Oscar. Je rêve… Ajouta-t-elle en retombant dans l'inconscience.

André demeura un instant immobile, réprimant avec difficulté son envie de secouer Oscar pour la ranimer. Finalement, il retira ses mains encore posées sur les épaules de la jeune femme et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Tandis que toute inquiétude le désertait, André ne prit pas conscience qu'il se concentrait désormais sur les battements du cœur d'Oscar. Lorsqu'ils résonnèrent distinctement dans son esprit, dans une infernale clarté et dans un rythme presque hypnotisant, André se figea. Un voile rouge obscurcit ses prunelles et son regard se fixa avec intensité sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Nerfitera tressaillit lorsqu'un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'André. Son regard se porta vivement sur le vampire. Il avait mal ! Il souffrait atrocement !

- André ? Appela l'Immortelle.

Mais le vampire ne l'entendait pas, son ouïe se concentrait uniquement sur ce cœur qui battait près de lui. Toute émotion l'avait également déserté, il ressentait une seule et unique sensation. La soif.

Un délicieux sourire étira les lèvres d'André, découvrant ainsi ses canines et son regard rougeoya de plus belle, flamboyant de mille feux dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

Avec une sorte de vénération, ses doigts effleurent le visage d'Oscar avec douceur et avec une lenteur calculée, écartèrent les mèches blondes. Le fin cou blanc de la jeune femme lui apparut enfin. Tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait, André se pencha et huma avec extase l'odeur qui se dégageait du corps sans défense.

Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'assouvir sa soif, ni cette voix au lointain qui l'appelait inlassablement, pas plus que sa conscience qui lui ordonnait désespérément de résister… Et surtout pas ces mains irritantes au possible qui osaient le retenir ! Songea André en se détournant à contre cœur d'Oscar. C'était sa proie ! La source à laquelle il allait étancher cette intolérable soif qui le torturait.

Il bondit brusquement sur ses pieds, braqua un regard aussi affamé que furieux sur Nerfitera qui recula d'un pas prudent mais déjà, d'un geste vif, il lui agrippa le cou. Instinctivement, elle attrapa les poignets d'André pour le repousser.

Dans un grognement hargneux, le vampire resserrait ses doigts lorsqu'une voix lointaine mais perceptiblement menaçante éclata dans son esprit déchiré. Ses doigts relâchèrent un peu la pression exercée sur la nuque de Nefertira.

L'Immortelle sentit finalement ses pieds se reposer sur le sol avec douceur. Stupéfaite, elle contemplait André, statufié, son visage levé vers les ténèbres. A son tour, Nerfitera se figea et se pencha légèrement en avant. Elle aussi, percevait la présence d'un autre immortel. Malgré cela, elle abandonna vite sa posture défensive, elle ne ressentait aucun danger, il lui semblait même reconnaître l'aura qui s'évanouissait peu à peu. Néanmoins, elle ne chercha pas à l'identifier, beaucoup trop préoccupée par André.

André avait aussi baissé sa garde et à présent, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle les devinait sans peine désormais. Cet éloignement, cette attitude si concentrée qu'il affichait depuis des semaines et enfin ce qu'elle avait subi elle-même l'évidente preuve : sa soudaine perte de contrôle. Nerfitera soupira. Le bonheur d'André primait.

- Tu as ressenti l'appel de son sang, n'est ce pas ?

André ne répondit pas. Il posa une fraction de seconde les yeux vers le corps immobile, esquissa un pas, hésita, mais ne s'en approcha pas.

Il retira lentement sa cape et la tendit à sa compagne. Les regards des immortels se croisèrent, l'un terriblement triste et l'autre essayait d'en comprendre la raison. Finalement, sans un mot, Nerfitera s'empara de l'étoffe et l'étala avec soin sur Oscar. Elle posa quelques secondes la paume de sa main sur le front de l'inconsciente avant de se redresser.

- Elle va bientôt reprendre conscience, déclara-t-elle. Elle hésitait un instant et ajouta dans un murmure : Elle se meurt.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'André. Un simple mortel aurait peut-être pu en sentir le souffle mais en aucun cas il n'aurait pu l'entendre. Seule, Nerfitera perçut la douleur dans cette plainte désespérée.

André s'éloigna brusquement. L'immortelle, déconcertée, lui emboîta le pas et l'observa, cherchant à deviner l'objectif de cette soudaine concentration. Parmi le brouhaha qu'elle s'était appliquée à affaiblir dans son esprit, un claquement de sabot se distingua et bientôt, Nerfitera entrevit le cavalier qui se dirigeait vers la petite ruelle où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

Le vampire esquissa un bref sourire satisfait et glissa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne. Surprise, la femme vampire papillonna des paupières avant de se rapprocher du vampire. André jeta un dernier mais intense regard vers la femme et d'un bond puissant, le corps de Nerfitera collé contre lui, il s'élança.

Ils atterrirent avec élégance sur le toit. André libéra aussitôt Nerfitera et se pencha. Il suivit avec attention le comte de Fersen avancer dans la ruelle. Celui-ci ne tarda pas découvrir le corps d'Oscar. Il sauta précipitamment de selle et se jeta à genoux auprès de la jeune femme.

André se redressa aussitôt et après un vague signe pour sa compagne, disparut dans les ténèbres.

**

* * *

**

Elle avait mal un peu partout et c'était très incommodant pour dormir. Elle songea un instant que son corps acceptait de plus en plus difficilement les coups ou autres mauvais traitements qu'elle lui faisait subir ces derniers temps.

Finalement, agacée de ne pouvoir trouver un certain apaisement dans son sommeil, Oscar souleva les paupières et, son regard voilé par un rideau de brouillard se posa sur un visage masculin…

- André ? Murmura-t-elle avant de plisser les yeux pour ajuster sa vue.

Ce visage, pourtant inquiet, penché sur elle n'était pas celui d'André.

- Non, Oscar… C'est moi Fersen… Est-ce que ça va ?

Et… Cette voix n'était pas celle d'André non plus, constata Oscar inexplicablement déçue.

Aidée par un Fersen prévenant, la jeune femme se redressa. Silencieuse et pensive, elle demeura prostrée en observant le visage du comte.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi et surtout comment elle avait pu confondre deux hommes si dissemblables.

Et puis, le plus étrange, c'était qu'André, celui qu'elle avait cru voir, ne ressemblait pas à… André ! Il y avait bien quelques similitudes, les traits de son visage pour commencer, qui lui étaient apparus plus durs, un peu figés peut-être, affichaient la même douceur que dans ses souvenirs.

André avait perdu un œil, pourtant elle avait bien plongé les yeux dans deux prunelles pétillantes de vie, curieusement trop brillantes, néanmoins elles restaient illuminées par ce vert émeraude qu'elle aurait reconnu parmi toutes ces variantes de ton. Puis, André avait coupé ses cheveux et elle avait pourtant senti de longues mèches effleurer son visage.

Une pression sur ses épaules fit émerger Oscar de ses pensées. Fersen la fixait avec inquiétude et aussitôt, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Je vais bien, Fersen dit-elle. Néanmoins je crois qu'il va me falloir un jour de repos forcé…

- C'est certain, répondit l'homme avec douceur… Mais que vous a-t-il pris de venir à Paris dans un carrosse comme celui-ci… ?

- Je sais, soupira Oscar en dissimulant l'agacement qui la gagnait. Je n'avais pas réalisé que la colère du peuple était si… Pourtant…

- Allons Oscar ! Coupa Fersen, percevant une certaine nervosité chez la jeune femme. Venez… Je vous ramène chez vous…

Oscar accepta de bonne grâce l'aide empressée du comte et réalisa distraitement que la proximité du jeune homme ne la troublait plus. Elle s'avança d'un pas et baissa les yeux sur la cape noire sur laquelle elle venait de poser le pied.

- Fersen, n'oubliez pas votre cape ! Lança-t-elle en se baissant avec trop de vivacité.

Un jour de repos était peut-être présomptueux, songea Oscar dans une grimace. Elle se redressa avec plus de précaution et tendit la cape à Fersen.

- Ma cape ? S'étonna le comte. Mais je n'ai pas de cape…

La jeune femme demeura figée un instant et ramena la cape sous ses yeux.

- Elle… Elle n'est… pas à vous ? Balbutia-t-elle tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur le tissu.

- Non, confirma l'homme, un peu inquiet devant l'expression de son amie.

- Fersen, reprit Oscar avec lenteur en le fixant avec attention. C'est bien vous, n'est ce pas ? C'est bien vous qui m'avez sauvée de cette foule ?

- Non, répéta le comte, un peu déconcerté. En vérité, je vous ai trouvée par le plus grand des hasards. D'ailleurs, je remercie la providence d'avoir guidé ma monture jusqu'à vous.

Oscar vacilla légèrement. Le comte tendit aussitôt les bras pour la soutenir. Elle n'avait pas rêvé cet homme ! Pourquoi donc s'était-il donné la peine de la sauver pour disparaître ensuite, sans même attendre une récompense ou tout au moins sa reconnaissance, ses remerciements ?!

Une immense fatigue la terrassa et Oscar s'appuya machinalement contre le comte avant de fermer les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, elle secouait la tête pour se reprendre. Elle se dégagea des bras qui l'entouraient et le repoussa avec brusquerie. Fersen parut surpris cependant, il n'émit aucun commentaire et afficha même un air gêné.

Pensait-il aux sentiments qu'il croyait avoir devinés ? D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas elle-même sincèrement cru l'aimer, n'en avait-elle pas souffert ? Cette époque lui semblait si lointaine désormais. Oscar songea un instant à apaiser l'évident malaise du comte, lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas à se faire de soucis, elle repoussa cependant l'idée, elle n'éprouvait guère l'envie de se justifier. Peu lui importait ce que le comte pouvait croire.

Serrant la cape contre sa poitrine, elle quitta la ruelle et attendit un carrosse. Réalisant soudainement l'impolitesse dont elle faisait preuve, elle se tourna vers Fersen.

- Merci de votre aide Fersen, dit-elle dans un sourire qu'elle espérait reconnaissant.

- Je n'ai rien fait, murmura le comte.

Oscar ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle héla le carrosse qui venait d'apparaître.

- A Versailles ! Et vite, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter lorsque Fersen la retint.

- Oscar, je retourne en Suède. Vous me comprenez ? Je ne peux…

- Je vous comprends mon ami, l'interrompit Oscar dans une douce compréhension. Que le seigneur vous protège… Adieu monsieur.

Pendant tout le trajet, pas une seule fois Oscar ne songea au comte de Fersen qu'elle avait laissé sans le moindre regret derrière elle. Ses pensées étaient toutes fixées sur un seul homme. Elle voulait découvrir l'identité de son... sauveur.

La jeune femme caressa doucement la cape noire. Elle désirait le revoir… Elle en ressentait inexplicablement le besoin.

* * *

Fin de la première partie.


End file.
